Maiden of Ice meets Man of Steel
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While searching for the Philosophers stone Edward and Elric meet Chihaya Yamase a skilled Ice alchemist who begins to develop a crush on Edward
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Alphonse were wandering through the woods casually but their inner thoughts were very different despite their expressions.

_**Edward**_

"_Damn I'm tired and my limbs hurt so much geez why does Winry have to be so far away and I would kill for some food not to mention a warm bed"._

Alphonse gazed at his brother then bowed his armour helmet head sadly his soul wracked with guilt.

_**Alphonse**_

"_Brother must be in pain he looks tired and by now his limbs must need oiling and tightening not to mention a hot bath to ease his sore joints"._

_**Suddenly**_

"WATCH OUT!" a voice cried and a girl fell on top of Edward taking him by surprise and shocking Alphonse.

"Brother are you alright?" he said worriedly too nervous to help out as he looked upon the situation.

Edward however said nothing he was too embarrassed as the girl was pressed against him awkwardly. Her chest was pressed against his own and her legs were entangled with his and her groin was close to his own making him somewhat aroused.

The girl eventually came to "ah geez I'm sorry I was putting a baby bird back into its nest when the ground gave way and I fell" she said apologetically climbing off of Edward her own face red as a tomato.

Edward coughed his own face red "W…well that's ok everyone has accidents" he said nervously laughing a little.

The girl smiled "My name is Chihaya Yamase I'm from a village in the clearing of these woods I live alone after my parents deceased so I have 2 spare rooms for you guys if you want a place to stay".

Edward grinned happily "REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT" he said getting excited.

Chihaya chuckled "of course and as a bonus since your so cute breakfast and supper are included" she said winking at Ed.

The two brothers followed the young brunette to her home to which Alphonse began chuckling to himself which began to annoy and arouse Edwards's curiosity.

Edward raised his eyebrow suspiciously "What's got you so giggly all of a sudden?" he asked. Alphonse chuckled to himself to which Edward began to get annoyed at being kept in the dark "Hey Al c'mon tell me!" he said crossly.

Alphonse looked at his brother then said in a teasing voice "You like her".

Edward went quiet his face turning red then yelled "HEY DON'T GET ANY IDEAS AL!" he said his face the colour of a beetroot.

Alphonse was enjoying this especially since his brother seemed to forget what was on his mind "Don't lie brother I think it's cute" he teased.

Edward calmed down but was still sulky due to Alphonse being able to read him like a book "Shut up" he muttered crossly.

Chihaya noticed the boys were lagging behind "Hey are you guys coming or what?" she called to which they hurried quickly.

_**At village**_

Chihaya opened her door to which Edward and Alphonse were amazed at how homely and quaint her house was. Chihaya turned to them "please make yourselves at home I just need to go and change" she said kindly and ran upstairs.

Edward watched her run upstairs and smiled "You know most people we meet would call us pigs or jerks due to being alchemists but she was kind enough to let us stay here" he said fondly.

Alphonse sat down "that's true it nice to meet someone nice for a change" he said.

A few minutes later Chihaya reappeared wearing a light blue strappy top and white pleated mini skirt that ended at her thighs on her feet was a pair of white strappy sandals "Sorry I took so long I'll make you some food" she said kindly and grabbed a pink ruffled apron with a heart shaped pocket that ended at her skirt edge.

She began chopping onions, carrots, beef and tomato's and then placed them in a pot and began frying them off in olive oil. She also placed some freshly sliced bread and butter on the table the returned to her stew.

She checked the pantry then panicked "Oh shoot I'm out of juice and I only have a few crates of beer" she said crossly and began to worry.

Alphonse got up "I'll go buy them after all you've been so kind to offer us a place to stay already" he said to which Chihaya thanked him. Before he left Alphonse whispered "your welcome" to Edward making him blush.

Edward took a deep breath and said "so how can I help?" he asked awkwardly trying desperately not to blush.

Chihaya tasted the stew then said "you could set up some plates and cutlery if you want" she said kindly flashing him a dazzling smile.

Edward smiled and began to set the table and was suddenly grateful that Alphonse was not there giving them privacy.

_**At dinner**_

Chihaya served Edward a big bowl of stew and told him to help himself to bread while Alphonse looked depressed to which Chihaya became concerned "Alphonse are you ok you look sad?" she said worriedly.

Alphonse didn't want to make their host unhappy so he tried to lighten the mood "It's nothing you guys should enjoy your food" he said nervously looking to Ed for support who immediately began eating.

Chihaya smiled "I'm glad you like it so much" she said kindly and began to eat her own food happily enjoying every mouthful.

Edward however could see something was troubling her and stopped eating "are you sure you're ok Chihaya my brother didn't offend you did he when he said he rejected your home cooked meal?" he said worriedly.

Chihaya's hand holding her cup began trembling "The…The thing is…" she said nervously her eyes tearful from fear.

Edward became concerned "What's wrong Chihaya what's made you so unhappy?" he said getting worked up that she was hiding something.

"I'M AN ALCHEMIST TOO" Chihaya burst out loudly to which the room went quiet and the two brothers went "WHHHAAAAT!" simultaneously very loudly.

Chihaya bowed her head "I'm sorry I kept it from you I was just afraid of your reaction but I really like you Ed and I trust you both" she said shyly.

Edward took her hands happily making Chihaya blush "Can you show us some of your abilities?" he asked his eyes shining to which Chihaya blushed and nodded.

She drew a transmutation circle on the ground and began chanting to which a frozen rose appeared on the ground and sparkled in the sun "I can do it without a transmutation circle but I do use them on simple spells" she said smiling sweetly.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other then back at Chihaya "Do you want to join us Chihaya?" Edward asked casually.

Chihaya went quiet "What? But I…my home!?" she said worriedly to which Edward took her hands and gazed into her eyes making her blush all over again.

Edward placed a hand on Chihaya's cheek "C'mon Chihaya you have such talent and it must be lonely here all by yourself come with us" he said kindly.

Chihaya blushed "Ok but only if you promise to protect me" she said shyly to which Ed agreed shyly. Chihaya smiled then suddenly kissed Edward shocking him and making Alphonse yell then winked and said "That's a seal of our promise".

Edward blushed and told her to pack some things to take with her to which Chihaya ran upstairs quickly. Edward went quiet and his face turned red then fell on his back speechless still trying to suss out what had happened.

"Looks like she has a crush on you brother" Alphonse teased to which Edward told him to shut up and curled up into a ball and began to remember the sensation of Chihaya's soft lips upon his own.

_**10 mins later**_

Chihaya appeared a few minutes later in a cute Sci-Fi sailor uniform and brown school shoes with white knee high stockings. She had a suitcase that contained a pair of lilac pyjamas, a blue and white sailor uniform with a yellow neck scarf and blue armour with white see through material attached to the sleeves.

Edward stared in awe at her then snapped out of it and said "You look cute in that".

Alphonse agreed saying it brought her feminine side more and made her look even cuter to which she thanked him.

_**Alphonse inner monologue**_

"_Nobody knows what the future will bring but one thing for sure is that me and my brother will keep searching until we find the Philosophers stone and return things to the way they were but I'm happy he's able to love"._

Edward walks beside Chihaya who takes a hold of his hand and smiles at him "I just felt like holding it" she says cutely.

Edward blushes and says awkwardly "Do what you want" he says gruffly trying to hide his embarrassment to which Chihaya giggles obviously able to notice his embarrassment.

"I like guys who play hard to get" Chihaya teases kissing his cheek making Edward blush even harder.


	2. C2: Future prospects

Roy was sitting in an inn bedroom looking at paperwork he had brought with him to help with his mission. He was busy concentrating when there was a knock at his door "Come in" he said sternly.

Riza opened the door her face blank yet stern "Sir we have an update on Ed Elric and his brother that you may find very interesting" she said in a sharp yet casual voice.

Roy placed down his pen and leaned his chin on his hands while his elbows on the table "talk away lieutenant" he said smiling cheekily.

Riza nodded "It seems the fullmetal and his brother have picked up another alchemist with the power to control and manipulate ice" she said sternly.

Roy's eyes widened in shock and his face became more serious "I see thank you please keep tabs on them for me" he said to which Riza bowed and left. After she left Roy turned around his chair and leaned backwards "Another alchemist who can wield my opposite element eh? can't wait to meet them".

_**meanwhile**_

"I'm so tired how much further until we find a village!" Ed moaned crossly. He was tired and hungry and needed to oil his auto mail joints.

"It shouldn't be long Ed so try and hang on a bit longer" Chihaya said with a kind smile.

"Um...Ok" Ed said shyly his face red. He knew Winry was his childhood friend and she liked him but he felt that they had grown apart in the years they had known each other due to his travelling to find the philosophers stone. Chihaya on the other hand could relate to the difficulties he faced as an alchemist and the harsh treatment that came with it.

_**eventually**_

"A town! See Ed I told you there would there would be somewhere for us to rest eventually!" Chihaya teased sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Yeah yeah don't rub it in" Ed said crossly.

"Well if it isn't the pipsqueak with a vicious temper" a familiar voice teased.

Ed snapped "I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZED!" Ed raged angrily.

"He hasn't changed" Riza said bluntly.

"That's for sure" Roy chuckled.

Ed's eyes widened "Colonel..." he then frowned "Just cos your my superior doesn't mean you have to tease me all the time" he said crossly.

Roy smirked "Huh where is that voice coming from I could swear it's Ed but I don't see him" he said smugly.

A black aura surrounded Ed as he grew more angry which began scaring Alphonse at this point "Um brother try taking some deep breaths".

Chihaya on the other hand did not appreciate the way Roy was speaking to Ed "Hey cut that out just cos your Ed's superior doesn't mean you can act like a uptight jerk" she said crossly.

Roy was stunned at the courage of this girl and smirked "Hey Ed is this your girlfriend?" he teased smirking to which Ed blushed but was still furious.

Chihaya placed her hands on her hips "So what if I am at least Ed has the courage to confess to a girl unlike you who spends most of his time with a girl he likes and can't even confess to her!" she said smugly.

Roy went quiet taken aback and stunned at her daring attitude "This..This girl" he thought to himself crossly. Riza was also stunned and was blushing but trying to hide it by pretending she was too warm and turned away.

Roy coughed and took a deep breath "There's a hotel with 2 rooms booked for you we were expecting you to arrive since the Homunculi have been spotted around here" he said trying to sound professional.

"Thanks a lot" Ed said crossly and made his way to the hotel muttering that Roy was an uptight jackass with so sense of humility.

_**at hotel**_

Ed sat on his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought he couldn't get Chihaya's words out of his mind.

_**flashback**_

_Roy smirked "Oh Ed I didn't realize you got a girlfriend maybe she can make you feel better about being short" he teased._

_Chihaya glared angrily "At least Ed has the COURAGE to confess to a girl instead of acting like a cold stubborn jerk all the time!" she snapped._

_**Now**_

Ed blushed "She actually admitted to liking me" he thought to himself.

Alphonse knew Ed was thinking deeply about something but couldn't fathom out whether it was Winry and her thoughts about this, Chihaya's comment or the Philosophers stone "Brother are you alright you've been awfully quiet" he said.

Ed sighed heavily "Just thinking Al...Just thinking". after about 10-15 minutes Ed sat up and made his way to the door "I'm gonna check on Chihaya I'll be back soon" he said.

"Take your time" Alphonse teased to which Ed grunted crossly.

_**In Chihaya's room**_

Chihaya was taking a bath; she had been very sweaty and covered in dirt since their travels and was eager to clean herself not only for hygiene purposes but to please Ed. She took the plug out after she was done and placed a short thigh length peach towel around herself and a white one for her head.

Suddenly she heard someone enter her room and panicked that it was a pervert to which she summoned her ice powers and crept around the door and was about to attack when she realized it was Ed "Geez Ed its only you don't scare me like that you idiot!" she said crossly.

"Chi...Chihaya your...um...oh god!" he said in shock not knowing where to look without being a pervert.

Chihaya's towel was pulled around her body tightly causing her breasts to bulge upwards and the towel ended under her butt. her hair was still wet and stuck and her body was covered in water droplet some of which trickled down her legs and breasts.

Ed suddenly panicked seeing Chihaya like this had got him excited and his manhood was bulging in his trousers "Um well as long as you're ok we can talk later knock on the door when you're ready" he said awkwardly attempting to leave but Chihaya pressed herself against his back wrapping her arms around his chest.

Ed tried to keep calm but Chihaya's breasts against his back was driving him insane and he was beginning to desire gazing upon her body for himself. He was aware they had only known each other for 3 days but he felt a strong attraction to her as well as a feeling of understanding what they had both been through.

"Ed don't go" Chihaya said gently tightening her grip around Ed's chest enjoying his warmth.

"Chihaya I..." he began nervously trying to distract himself of the pleasant feeling within his body.

"Hold me..." Chihaya said to which Ed's eyes widened in disbelief and he turned to face her "I want you inside me Ed" she said her eyes shining.

"Chihaya" Ed said his eyes filled with compassion and love to which he then leaned forward and kissed her to which she returned.

_**15 mins later**_

Ed had taken off his black military shirt and was wearing his black vest but still had his boots and trousers on. He had also removed his gloves and was kissing Chihaya deeply while groping one of her breasts and rubbing her sensitive area.

"Mmm...ah...oh...oh Ed...it feels...ah...so good!" she moaned pulling away from his kiss as he rubbed her clit harder; she had her back against his chest and one arm around his neck while the other was clutching the bed sheets. Sweat was running down her body like crazy and her breathing was fast and intense.

Ed smirked "My Chihaya you really seem to like my touch" he teased then looked at his fingers "Look how wet you are such a dirty girl" he teased sticking them in her mouth.

Chihaya blushed "I...I can't help it...I love you so much Ed" she moaned lustfully.

Ed smiled "A good girl has her rewards" he said lying her on her back and unzipping his pants then stroked her cheek "I'll try and be gentle ok but just hold onto me if it's too much" he said gently.

_**10 mins later**_

Chihaya is holding onto Ed's back digging her nails in as he thrusts in and out of her but although she was beginning to enjoy it she could still feel the pain temporarily shooting through her body. Blood had stained the bed sheets but Chihaya didn't care she wanted to enjoy what was happening now.

Ed thrust in and out of Chihaya enjoying gazing at her beautiful lustful face her nails were sharp and painful in his back and had drew blood but he didn't care they were the proof that it wasn't all just a dream. He had wanted this for so long but didn't want to scare off Chihaya but he couldn't hold back anymore "My Chihaya" he said quietly to himself. Eventually the pair climaxed together and Ed pulled out of Chihaya and lay next to her as she snuggled up next to him "Maybe having her around is gonna be more interesting than I expected" he chuckled.


End file.
